The Mark-on-belt (MOB) sensors used to measure color to color (C2C) registration in conventional systems are enabled to look at the photoreceptor belt (PR belt) at predetermined times from the start of each belt revolution. These predetermined times are calculated based on the nominal geometry of the machine, the known belt layout, as well as the measured velocity of the PR. There has been a significant increase in the number of marks-on-belt that are not read correctly during Run Time IOI Correction (RTIC) because the timing window is not correctly positioned. System level studies to determine the discrepancy in the timing equations, variation of parts, changes in belt layout, etc., have not yielded the source of such error. Consequently, a large number of faults are logged for these read failures, and C2C registration performance is adversely affected because the measurements are not being made as frequently is desirable.
There is a need in the art for systems and methods that facilitate quickly and efficiently calibrating MOB sensors while overcoming the aforementioned deficiencies.